


Midgardian Sickness

by darling_pet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Common Cold, Cuddles, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Relationships, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sweet, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You have a bad cold and Loki, having no experience with Midgardian ailments, worries and tries to help you feel better.





	Midgardian Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

“I fear you might be dying.” **  
**

“I’m not-” you can’t help but laugh a little, which causes you to fall into a small coughing fit, followed by a sniffle, “-I’m not dying, Loki.”

He pauses and scans you. You’re covered under a blanket and still in bed. No matter how many times you insist you’re  _fine_  and  _not dying_ , Loki remains worried for your health. “Are you sure, darling? Because might I point out that you are  _mortal_ -”

“I just have a cold,” you reassure him, putting your hand on his arm. “A really bad one at that.”

Immediately, Loki starts tucking you into your blanket and goes into the closet to retrieve a giant stack of  _more_  blankets.

“Loki, honey, just because I say I have a cold, doesn’t mean I  _feel_  cold.” You can tell the god has never felt more useless than he does right now.

“Then... how am I to heal you?”

The concern in his eyes tugs at your heart. Of course, he’s never seen anything like this common Midgardian sickness. He’s a god for god's sake! He’d be immune to anything common.

“It just takes time,” you tell him. “I’ll need lots of rest and water and vitamins…”

Loki doesn’t waste any time. He turns as you’re mid-sentence and heads to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom for the vitamins and fills up a glass of water. When he returns, he holds them out to you. You try to shimmy out of your blankets he so lovingly tucked you well in to.

“Thank you, Loki,” your voice soft and nasally. You take the tablets and water from him and ingest them.

“And now,” he says with a gesture to your sick body, “er…  _rest_.”

You smile at how sweet he’s being, trying so hard.

“I think I’d rest even better, and recover faster if you were holding me.”

The raven-haired man is quick to lift up your blanket and scoot in next to you and wrap a loving arm around your middle. You hum your contentment at the feel of his closeness.

You’re feeling better already.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Loki fluff, where you're sick and he's frantically trying to help you"


End file.
